Changelog 1.99
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.99 will take place on Wednesday, April 19th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Improvements * In preparation for the second part of Oceanic Future, we added two more expansions. One for medals and one for Diamonds. * It was sometimes a problem that when selling a building, some players sold by accident ones that they did not want to sell. We added an image of the selected building to the confirmation prompt to make it more clear which building is about to be sold. * The Great Building tooltips were really helpful when we added them to the building menu, so the tooltips were also added in inventory. You can see them when hovering over the Great Buildings there. * Sometimes it was not entirely clear, that the second boost in the friend's tavern was only available for a specific amount of time. Therefore we changed the description slightly to make it more clear. * While rearranging the city it was sometimes not possible to see what is going on behind large or tall buildings. Therefore large buildings now get transparent, when the 'sell' or 'move' option is used behind large buildings. * We added tooltips for the favourite achievements which are visible in the top left corner when visiting other players. Now you can check which achievements they have selected and what you have to do in order to get them! * It was sometimes happening, that players' messages on chat were reported accidentally, while trying to do another action. To mitigate this, it is now required to add a reason when reporting a player on the chat, similar to the message system. Bug Fixes These are some of the bugs we fixed: * Sometimes when spending Forge Points players got an internal error, because the display showed more Forge Points, than they actually had. There should be significant less internal errors now and we will look into the left ones. * When using the "Show only available offers"-option in the market, some offers were hidden despite the fact that they were in fact available. Now, this option should work properly again. * In some rare cases, it was not possible to trade all goods that were available in the inventory. This should not happen anymore. * Buying a guild flag for Diamonds resulted in an internal error. This issue has been fixed. * Some tooltips for supplies said "Supplies,Supplies" instead of just "Supplies". This has been fixed. * The thousands separator was not always shown in the guild treasury. Now it should be always displayed. * After collecting forge points from certain buildings in your city and getting more than 10 Forge Points, the timer displayed a time of 59:59 instead of the correct time. Even if it was correct after refreshing, the correct time should always be displayed now. 'Original Post-' https://forum.us.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/changelog-1-99.17406/ Category:Changelog